Change In the House of Flies A Saiyan Love Story
by Meshale
Summary: Being a female Saiyan isn't easy, especially when you're under orders of a malevolent super villain. OC/Vegeta
1. Chapter 1

Black.

Darkness.

Nothing, only my fleeting thoughts of consciousness. Where am I? My body gives an involuntary twitch, sending a arsenal of bubbles from my oxygen mask. Oxygen mask? I must be in the rejuvenation tank. What happened to me? Frost. He sent me on a mission with Koran. Slowly, my memories begin to take shape.

We were sent to do some of Frost's dirty work on Kappa 7. He claimed there was to be no fighting so he didn't have my device engaged. Strange. We arrived and no one greeted us, as expected. We were to arrive as a surprise and twist some arms, as their leaders weren't following Frost's orders. But that didn't happen, we were ambushed. They knew we were coming and had us surrounded with an arsenal of soldiers.

Frost that bastard, why didn't he have me use my device, especially if the Kappas were so hostile? He would have known they were unhappy with his rule. My muscles begin to twitch in my anger. I hear muffled popping sounds outside the tank. Frost should have known they were going to revolt. He knows I'm just about helpless without that device, and Koran can only go so far. My heart pounds faster and harder, and I clench my teeth. What was he trying to do, have us killed? I open my eyes, and the glass cracks. In one great wave the water bursts from the tank, leaving me there half-naked. My vision blurs, I'm going to lose control. I rip off my oxygen mask and stumble out of the tank. My breath comes as ragged inhales and exhales. My energy is coursing through my body faster and faster. I try to reign it in, but it is like holding water in a container with a million holes. It's useless. I hear the room falling apart around me, glass shattering to the floor. Blurry white shapes rush towards me. Must be the doctors. The energy is too much, too strong, I'm not going to be able to hold onto it much longer. One of the doctors holds me while another rummages around for something. I can't help but try to escape from their grasp. There's a sharp pain in my neck, the needle, then, I'm out.

I open my eyes but I'm quickly blinded by the lights of the hospital ward. "So, you're awake." It's Gyro, the head doctor, he doesn't sound too happy. I open my eyes. Glass embeds into my skin as I sit up. The hospital ward is a mess, glass is everywhere. Computer screens are busted out and the three other rejuvenation tanks are broken, leaving the floor covered in half and inch of water, which I'm sitting in. They could of at least had the decency to put me on a table. I turn to Gyro, "Did I do all this?" A computer screen gives an electrical pop and I laugh. Gyro gives me a cold look, "I don't see why he keeps you around." His sentence rings in my head. Frost couldn't have set that attack up, we are his best, his strongest, and we follow his every order. Well, I don't have much of a choice, but still.

I get up and make my way to the residence hall, getting a surprised look from a maintenance worker on the way. I reach Koran's door and open it, not even bothering to knock. He looks down from his book.

"Is this what you do in your spare time, read?" I scoff.

"Well, nice to see you're alive." he laughs. "And to answer your question, yes." He taps his head. "Mentally stimulating, you should try it sometime. Nice outfit by the way"

I look down. I'm only wearing a pair of little white underwear and a white band covers little of my boobs. I laugh to myself. So that's why that maintenance guy gave me that look. I move over to Koran's bed and make myself comfortable. He sits in his chair, back to reading his book. I study him, his dark hair, tanned skin, and the rugged looks to match.

"So, what happened?" I ask.

"We were ambushed."

"I figured that much."

"Well, we were surrounded and they began to shoot at us. I immediately flew up but not being able to use your ki you were still on the ground. Your hand-to-hand combat only got so far, then you started doing your 'Oh my, I'm losing control' thing." I give him my best "Fuck You" face and let him continue. "You were in rough shape so I came down and knocked you out so you wouldn't actually lose it and kill us both. I easily took out their gunners. Then, they had some real warriors show themselves. They were well outfitted, maybe they were some of Freiza's old men starting a rebellion with the Kappas. They turned out to be pretty strong. I don't think I would have made it. Luckily, that planet was in it's full moon. I transformed to Oozaru and that took care of them. You were riddled with bullets, so I put you in your pod, I left in mine, and that's about it."

"Did you report it to Frost?"

"Of course."

"Did he say anything?" I can't help but think something strange is going on.

"No, he just dismissed me."

"How long was I out?"

"About three days."

"Did you do any other work for Frost?"

"What's with all these questions?"

I sit towards the end of the bed, closer to Koran in his chair, and lower my voice. "Don't you think something weird is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"How come Frost didn't engage my device, especially if the Kappas were going to be so hostile. Even if they weren't I'm basically defenseless without it."

"Yeah you got a point, maybe he didn't think it was necessary"

"I rarely leave this ship without it. How would you explain Frieza's men?" I look at Koran, he doesn't seem to want to hear anymore of this conversation.

"After he died his men left to do what they wanted."

"And what would mercenaries want to do? Kill things for someone else." I'm starting to get sick of explaining, and Koran seems sick of it too.

I let myself fall back on his bed and I let out a sigh. I must be over reacting. Koran and I have always been loyal to Frost, so there is no reason he would want to dispose of us. Right? My stomach let out a big roar. I sit up and Koran looks at me questioningly.

"What? I haven't ate anything solid in three days!" I grab Koran and pull him out of his room.


	2. 2 Get out of my way

The next hallway down I make a stop at my room. Koran follows me in as I start rummaging through my drawers. I grab my blue spandex and more proper fitting undergarments. I start to take off my underwear right there in the open.

"Aw, come on do you have to do that right in front of me?" Koran whines while blocking me from his view.

"Don't be such a prude! You act like you've never seen a woman before." I say and laugh out loud to his childish behavior. Hah, I just love embarrassing him. I finish putting on my spandex. They were cut like briefs and had thick tank top like straps. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled up my white yellow-toed boots.

"Ready?" Koran asks. I stand up and readjust my spandex so it shows off a little more booty than necessary.

"Ready." I scoop up my scouter and walk out the door.

We make our way down to the lunch hall. I stop in the doorway and inhale the wonderful odors. I immediately walk to the front of the line and a couple of guys grunt in protest. I turn around, just give them a cold stare, and they shut up. That's right, good boys. I grab everything and anything I can manage to carry back with me to a table. Unfortunately, I'm met with a huge road block.

"Well isn't it my favorite little Saiyan?" He did not just make fun of my height.

"Get out of my way Uroge." I squeeze past him while trying to balance all of my food. I spot Koran at a table and make my way towards him. I sit to eat but that oaf Uroge blocks my light.

"I heard about your little accident this morning." I just stare at him while I shovel food in my mouth. "It's quite funny", he continues "that Master Frost holds you to such high esteem, and you can't even control your own power." Stupid Uroge, he's your typical cocky new guy with an ego the size of a blimp. He thinks he's the greatest, but has yet to spar with the best of us, especially me.

"Alright then, frog face, training room B." I look over to Koran, his grin is contagious. "Fifteen minutes."

----

"Gloves." I ask as I pat my arms and legs with a thin layer of white powder. Koran comes back with a pair of white fingerless gloves. The knuckles have a thin layer of padding so my skin won't break when I bash in that amphibian's face. I look over to the opposite side of the room. Uroge is standing with a couple of his "pals" laughing as if he has this in the bag.

I crack my knuckles, step on the mat and head towards the center. A lot of people are standing along the walls. Well, what do you know, an audience. I twitch my tail, and in one swift motion, wrap it around my waist. Uroge steps up and takes his position. What a funny sight we must be. Uroge must be at least seven feet tall and me a measly five two. No matter, I will murder him anyways. "First to submission?" I ask. He nods, a bead of sweat already runs between his bulgy eyes.

He makes the first move, a right punch to my face. I dodge and knee him in the sternum, I hear the wind being knocked out of him. He reels forward, gasping for breath. I position myself behind him, waiting for him to turn around. He turns and punches left, I block and take a sidestep to the right. He punches right and I maneuver myself so I grab his right bicep and forearm. I pull down and kick into his shins with my inside leg. He's sent face first to the mat, landing with a loud thud. I quickly pull his arm over his back and shove upward sending his shoulder out of socket. He lets out a scream of pain. I jump to the other side and do the same with the other arm. Then, to make sure he calls out a submission, I jump back and put one foot behind the base of his neck and the other on the floor in front of his face. I reach down and crank his arms up and back. It's a most unnatural position. His pain brings a grin to my face.

"Okay, okay" he groans between breaths. I pull harder.

"Okay what?" I say calmly.

"You win", he lets out another scream, "I submit!"

I let go and smirk in triumph. The spectators laugh and clap at Uroge's predicament. One clap stands out and the audience quiets. "That was most pathetic Uroge. If you can be dispelled that easily, I have no use for you." Frost hisses. Then, in the blink of a eye Uroge is gone. Only a few scraps of burnt clothing are left. "Ceres, Koran. I have work for you."

"Yes, Master Frost." We answer and bow in unison.


	3. 3 Kissin' a dead girl

We follow Frost to his quarters. He takes us into a conference room of sorts. In the center of the room there is a flat circular machine; it stands only about three feet tall.

"I have an important job for the both of you. But first, I have a clean up that needs to be done." Frost moves his hands over the machine and a three-dimensional map of the solar system pops up. He adjusts some knobs and one planet is left. "This is Sagura. I want a routine take over, get rid of everything. Gather your equipment and report back to me."

Koran and I leave to our separate quarters. I change into fresh spandex and slip on my armor. Then, I put on my boots, gloves, and scouter to finish the ensemble. I make my way back down to Frost's quarters, meeting Koran on the way. We enter back into his "conference" room, he throws a weird contraption at me and I catch it. It's my headpiece, remote control, freakish implant device, whatever you want to call it. I flip the device over in my hands. It's a small rectangular chip with two wires that hang off the sides. I get a new chip for every mission. It allows me use my power only when it fits within the mission guide lines. If there happens to be a change in plans I get a "direct download" from Frost and have to follow them whether I object or not. With one hand, I push my hair aside and fit the chip into a small implant at the base of my skull. I run the corresponding wire behind each ear and push the needle like ends into my temples. "I want a clean planet to sell." Frost hisses. "Now off with you."

We both make our way to the spaceport. Our pods are there waiting for us. "Well Ceres, see you on the flip side." Koran says. I give a nod and smirk of recognition and step into my pod ready for the trip to Sagura.

----

I awake when my pod hits land. I step out and meet Koran. "Well, let's see what we've got." he says. We both turn on our scouters and scan the area. There are several power levels and none of any importance. "Looks like this is going to be an easy job." I say. "Let's head north then we'll go our separate ways."

I start to power up and I can feel the headpiece kicking in. A mixture of electrical and chemical impulses run up my brainstem, then send tingling sensations throughout my body. I have so much power and I'm in control of it all. I feel unstoppable. "I hate that thing. You look like your dead." Koran interrupts, adjusting his gloves. I know what he's taking about, he says it every time. The chemicals have a bizarre reaction with my eyes, leaving my iris and pupil a milky grey. He says it's creepy, but I think it makes me that much more the intimidating opponent. "Try and keep up." I smile and shoot off, ready to bring disaster to this planet.

Only a few minutes later we reached the outskirts of a city. "You ready to have some fun?" Koran asks.

"First one to capture their leader wins." I say leaving Koran and venturing deeper into the city.

People walking the streets look up in amazement as I streak past them. I guess there's no better time to start then now. I stop and power up even more. The energy rushes in waves along my skin. More people clamor into the streets from various buildings to get a better sight of what's going on. I send out balls of ki, suspending them throughout the streets. They ooh and ahh, a few of them even clap, as if they are witnessing a light show. If only they knew, I laugh to myself. I fly higher and send the suspended ki to the bases of the buildings, immediately toppling them into the streets. The people begin to scream and it makes my adrenaline rush even faster. I grip my right wrist and extend my arm, sending a ki blast into the buildings, leveling everything. I lower myself to kill any stragglers. I see a mother and daughter running to each other. I blast the mom leaving no trace of her. The child stops and looks at me, her face contorted in utter terror. I land and give her the most manic smile I can manage. I slowly walk up to her, she takes off in the opposite direction, and into a collapsed building. I follow after her, like and animal stalking it's prey. Perhaps that is what I am, an animal, I do have a tail after all. I hear her whimpers and follow after. "Come out, come out wherever you are." I purposely pass her, giving her false hope that I might not return. I stop and sniff. I can smell her fear. "Boo." I yell as I jump in front of her hiding place. She screams and cowers into the corner, tears flowing down her dirty cheeks. "Pl-Please don't. I don't want to die" she manages to speak between sobs. I jut out my bottom lip in a childish frown. "Well you see little one." I make my voice as compassionate as possible. I kneel down, put her head to my chest, and stroke her hair. "Some of us have jobs to do. Mine entitles that I have to kill everyone on your planet." My voice wavers, it's so hard for me not to laugh. I back up and cup her face in my hands. "That means I have to kill every last creature. Including you." I give her a little poke on the nose with "you" and smile. I back up, give her one last manic smile and blast her. "Well that's enough of that." I say as I exit the building. On to the next city.

At the next city I'm met with a sad excuse for an army. I'm sure this is their capital; the same campaign insignia is around every corner. I duck behind a building and beep Koran from my scouter.

"What?", he says.

"You'd better hurry up, or else I might win." I taunt.

"My ass." Or in other words, I'm on my way.

I reveal myself and send repeated ki blasts toward the 'army'. They shoot their guns, sending beams of electricity toward me. I start to power up again. When the bolts reach me, they join my energy, doubling my generation of power. I slowly let myself reach the ground. Those idiots, they probably think they are harming me, I laugh to myself. I concentrate on one electrical beam and waver it slightly to make sure I have control. I whip it up and wrap it around the gunman's neck. He instantly falls to the ground convulsing. Some of the other gunmen stop firing and begin to run. Oh no you don't. I inhale deeply and send out a dome around my body. It quickly increases in diameter destroying anything that gets trapped inside, including all of the gunmen. It disappears as quickly as it came, leaving only rubble in it's wake.

I run into a couple more guys and crush their skulls with a few kick and punches. I pick up Koran a little ways away on my scouter. I hover up a bit and see a large building with two large banners running along it's massive entrance. I enter and encounter waves and waves of soldiers as I move deeper inside. This has to be the place, or else they wouldn't be guarding it so tightly.

"Hey!" It's Koran, "Don't get too far ahead."

"Wouldn't you like that?" I give him a million dollar smile and race ahead.

He passes me and heads for an elevator. He enters and smirks as the door closes, leaving me out. He's so stupid sometimes. I double check my scouter and read all the energy levels on the lower floors. I send a blast of energy though the floor until it has left a gaping hole reveling the many levels below. I fly down to the last level and find a royally dressed man surrounded by his family and soldiers. I take out the soldiers in one quick blast, and kill each one the family members one by one, just to kill off some time. I leave the blubbering king, or whatever he is, alive. I position myself behind him but he turns and starts pleading to me. I completely tune him out. Koran rushes in and sees me with my prize.

"I win." I say as I crack the man's neck. Koran looks at me dumbfounded. I point at the hole in the ceiling. He looks back at me with a fervorish stare. I look down to the ground and sigh. In the next second, Koran is in front of me and lifts me up against the wall. Our lips meet hard as I wrap my legs around his waist. My fingers move through his hair as I pull his face closer to mine. His hands roam my body; my hair, neck, waist, breasts, butt and thighs. Our mouths move in sync, or hands exploring each others most private areas. He pulls back but the look in his eyes still tell me he wants more. We give each other a smirk. "Wow, makin' out with a dead girl." he laughs and puts me down. "Come on." I say. "We have work to do. We'll, finish this later." I give him one last look and take off.


	4. 4 I'm not done with you

We return back to the ship after a successful conquer of Sagura and are immediately summoned to Frost.

"I've had interest in a very special planet for quite sometime now." He moves to his machine and a map of the solar system appears. Again, he adjusts some knobs and one planet is left. "Earth."

"Wasn't it the Earthlings that killed your brother?" I say.

"Frieza was a weakling and deserved to die." He snaps back and a thick silence ensues.

"Uh, when are we to leave sir?" Koran asks, breaking then tension.

"Tomorrow morning. You may go." Frost gives a dismissing wave with his hand.

We both turn to leave but Frost calls my name.

"Ceres, I don't believe I've dismissed you yet."

I take a quick glance at Koran. He gives me a look. Translation, don't say anything stupid. I turn and face Frost. As much as I hate to admit it, he is quite intimidating. Not to mention the fact that he almost has complete control over my actions.

"Yes?" My tail twitches in agitation, and I quickly wrap it around my waist, to not betray any emotion. He stands only a foot away from me and holds out his hand. I wince a little as I pull the needles out of my temples. Then, I pull back my hair and pop the chip out of my head. I drop the device in his hand then turn to leave.

"I'm not done with you!" His voice rises. Again, I turn to face him. I have no other wish than to be as far away from him as possible. He strides over to me, arm outstretched. I unknowingly take a few steps backwards and come to a halting stop as I hit a wall. Frost's hand encloses around my throat and I reach with my own hands and try to pry him off. Without control of my ki, my physical power is no match to him. He puts more pressure around my throat and my feet leave the ground. I try not to panic, this has happened on many occasions, and he will eventually end his sadistic game. After a few more seconds he lets go but gives me a hard punch to the face. My reflexes let me land softly on my hands and feet. A warm metallic taste invades my mouth, and I brush the blood off my lip, making Frost laugh. It takes all my might not to fight back. I have tried many times before, but have found out it was futile and only resulted in more injury. If I ever get out of this prison, mark my words, I will be the one to bring upon his death.

"What was that Ceres?" Oh God, did I say that out loud.

"I said, 'What a noble warrior you are, picking a fight with me in such a weak state." It comes out as a strangled laugh. He pulls my arm behind my back, slams me face first against the wall and presses his body against mine. He mouth is close to my ear and I can hear the slow inhales and exhales of his breath.

"Perhaps I just like to be close to you." He laughs as he licks my ear. I suppress a shudder. In reality he has no such intentions, it's just part of his vulgar tormenting. Well, two can play at that game.

"You're just scared of me, my power. That's why you keep me under such strict orders." I speak between ragged breaths. "You're nothing more than a weak coward!"

"Why you dirty little Saiyan!" He flings me to the floor once again, only with much more force. He towers over me and I make no move to rise. "Every last member of your filthy race needs to die!" He puts his foot to my throat. "It's no matter, we'll be rid off each other soon." He releases me, "Leave me now." I get up and turn my face into the emotionless mask that it is. Only, on the inside I am terrified by his words.

I make my way down the hall and narrow my eyes at any passerby's, letting them know that I am not to be reckoned with. I enter into an old unfrequented stairwell, and move deeper to the dark belly of the ship. I stop near the bottom and sit, letting the cold metal steps sooth me. 'We'll be rid of each other soon.' My stomach tightens and I feel as if I might vomit. What was that supposed to mean? Does he really mean to kill me, Koran too? He could have done so, along time ago, unless that was his intent on Kappa 7. And what about Earth? Perhaps that is why he is sending us there. Maybe he thinks those Earthlings can defeat me. I stand and a laugh escapes me. When I'm in control, no one can defeat me. I so wish that I could feel the pulse of my energy pumping through my veins, only under my unrestricted control. I look at my open palm. I slowly summon my ki and see the faint waves moving across the skin of my hand. A door several flights up opens and casts light into my dark haven. I quickly close my hand. I move through the belly of the ship, deciding to take the long way back to my room.

----

I wake up to a boot thrown at my face. "Get up."

"What the hell was that for?" I sit up and find myself yelling at Koran.

"It's time to go, we have to meet Frost now!" I quickly throw on my equipment, and we run to meet up with Frost.

Koran and I quickly bow in the entrance, and await our mission briefing. Frost turns to us, hands behind his back; I avoid his steely gaze.

"When you arrive on Earth, be careful of what you destroy. I don't want any damage done to the Dragonballs." Koran and I glance at each other. Dragonballs, what the hell is he talking about? "I've had your scouters updated to show you their whereabouts. I want you to gather and protect them until I arrive. I expect to see all seven when I'm there. Ceres." He throws me my device. Our eyes meet for a split second and my hatred and fear from the previous night returns. He dismisses us and we make our way to the spaceport.

"Have you ever heard of these Dragonballs?" Koran asks.

"No" I answer. My mind is still absorbed with a jumble of thoughts and emotions.

Our pods are out and ready when we reach the launch pad. I gently brush Koran's tail with my own as I pass. It's a simple gesture, but to us, it holds so much more. Surprised, he looks at me, but I don't meet his eyes. I quickly get into my pod before he can say anything. What is going on? What are these Dragonballs? More importantly, what does Frost want with them? I sigh as my pod blasts of toward whatever chaos is to come.


	5. 5 Moo cows

I'm jolted awake when my pod hits Earth's atmosphere. We've been traveling for at least eight months, give or take a couple weeks. I look out my window and see the ground approaching fast. With a churning and crunching of soil, the pod skids along Earth's surface. After the majority of dust settles, the pod's door opens. I slowly step out and hover above the crater, checking my surroundings. It appears that Koran hasn't arrived yet. I turn on my scouter and read a very low power level nearby. I slightly power up and take off.

I touch down by several peculiar black and white mooing creatures. There is a domed house, the power level inside, I fly to it and enter.

"Oh dear, hello there!" The old man chuckles, holding his chest. "Gave me quite a scare there."

"Those things out there," I point my thumb toward those creatures, "are they edible?"

"Oh, ho ho! Yuh' mean the cows?" He chuckles again. "I guess so, but them mah' dairy cows, not meat cows."

I turn and leave the house, giving enough of a ki blast to kill the old man. The cows graze in the grass near the house. I kill one and find that it is quite delicious and quickly move on to a second one. My scouter beeps, alerting me to a higher power level closing in. I stay calm and wait, still chowing on the delectable cow.

"Here, have a cow." I say as I toss a chunk of meat to Koran.

"I was having a hard time finding you. Why is your level so low?" He asks.

"Just taking precautions." I answer.

When I finish, I sit on a rock and wait for Koran. I'm apprehensive about this mission. We must gather the seven Dragonballs, no questions asked. It only provokes my curiosity more that way.

Koran strides over to me, a grin on his face. I give him a flirtatious smile back.

"So what's the game?" he questions sitting next to me.

I stand up and turn serious. "Not this time."

"Come on Ceres. Whoever collects the most Dragonballs!" He exclaims as if he's come up with the most ingenious plan created.

"No, we stick together." I snap. "Remember, it was the Earthlings that killed Frieza, and we don't know what they are capable of."

"Sounds like you're turning down a fight." He says, chagrin in his voice.

"It's not the Earthlings I'm scared of." I let my voice trail away.

"Well then, let's get the Dragonballs." Koran commands. We check our scouters and take off, surveying the skies.

----

We fly for an hour before the scouters pick anything up. We follow the signal to a small village deep in the desert. We land and people abandon the streets, hiding in nearby buildings. We enter into a junk shop and start rummaging for something we've never seen before.

"C-Can I help you?" A man peeks from behind a shelf, trembling.

I stand to my full height and approach him. "Give us your Dragonball."

"D-D-Dragon-ball?"

"Is that not what I said?" I move to grab his throat but Koran calls my name.

"Ceres, I think this is it." He pulls an orange-gold ball from a shelf. Sure enough my scouter points directly to the object in his hand.

"Well thanks for the help." I say to the man. "Not." I give him a ki blast in the stomach, killing him. I take the Dragonball from Koran. Nothing seems too special about it. I turn it in my hands, noting the five red stars on it's side, and hand it back to him. I take a shoulder bag from a shelf and pat the dust off it. I sling it around myself and place the Dragonball inside. We leave the shop and the streets are still abandoned. A few curtains are pulled back then quickly closed when I turn in their direction.

We fly high above the village readying to destroy it. "I'll give you the honor." I say. Koran sends an arsenal of ki blasts to the village. After the dust settles, only rubble is left. Deciding there were no survivors, we send off to find the next Dragonball.


	6. 6 Milk and Porno Mags

I sit on a low branch of a tree, a light breeze blowing against my hair and face. The night is silent other than Koran's slow, even breathing. Unlike him, I can't fall asleep. My mind is too filled with worry and apprehension. I haven't even tapped into the full power of my device. I'll wait until I truly need it, not on this ridiculous treasure hunt.

We've collected five Dragonballs so far: one from a junk shop, another from the bottom of a lake, two from the frozen lands, and the most recent, here in these woods. I've looked them over many times, and yet have found nothing special about them. I doubt that Frost wants them as little personal knick-knacks for his quarters. There must be something more to them. Perhaps if you have all of them together they, they what? I don't know.

In my frustration I turn and punch the trunk of the tree. Fruit falls from the branches, and one clunks Koran on the head; he doesn't even move. I relax back against the tree and stare up at the stars, wanting to know what the future holds from me.

----

I wake up with Koran crouched down only a few inches from my face. Out of reflex, I pull back my arm and give him a right hook in the jaw. He backs away, a hurt look in his eyes.

"What was that for?" He yells, rubbing his jaw.

"You were this far away from me!" I hold my fingers apart as a proper representation.

"I was only watching you." He looks toward the ground, ashamed.

"I swear to God, Koran, you are such a child sometimes!" I give a big sigh, relieving some of my anger. "Well, now that you have woken me up," I say with as much venom as possible, "let's go look for the last Dragonballs."

Following the readings on our scouters, we fly out over the open sea , stopping at a lonely little island. A small pink house reading 'Kame House' is built upon it. I read my scouter, no one is inside, but a manically flashing triangle tells me something better lies inside. I invite myself in and a Dragonball is proudly displayed on a table, along with several porno mags. I slip the Dragonball into my bag and decide to check what's in the fridge. Meanwhile, Koran makes target practice with items around the house. I bring a carton of milk to my mouth. In the next second the carton is blasted from my hand and I am covered in milk.

"Koran!" I growl as I swipe the milk away from my face. He laughs at my anger, but it only makes my blood boil that much more. I start to feel my energy building inside me, but I quickly stop, thinking better of it. Instead, I stomp out the door and submerge myself underwater, kicking a giant turtle on the way.

After cleansing the milk from myself, I step onto the beach, shaking the water from my hair. I quietly enter back into the house, and spy Koran taking a peek in one of the porno mags. I stand behind him, loudly clearing my throat. He jumps and quickly slams the magazine shut. He then tries to pass it off as nothing, but his red cheeks say otherwise. Still angry over the milk incident, his foolishness disgusts me, and I roughly push him out the door.

"Should we destroy it?" Koran asks hopefully.

"No, let's just go." I reply.

"Come on, Ceres, what's gotten into you? You never pass up the chance to annihilate something."

" 'You never pass up the chance to annihilate something.' " I mock. "Well it looks like I just did. So let's go." I command. The nerve of him, uhh. I take off making one last glance at the island. I swear that that turtle just gave me a dirty look. Come on, a turtle! What is it everybody hate Ceres day!? Well, on the bright side, we only have one more Dragonball left. Then, hopefully, I'll be able to go back to the ship and resume life as it was before this whole fiasco.

----

After several hours of following our scouters, we come to a city, our readings getting stronger. I fly low and pass a sign: West City. It appears to be wealthy and prosperous, large well kept buildings and green parks. It's so tempting to bring chaos upon it all. Perhaps after we find the last Dragonball. Yeah, that sounds good. Imaging all of the destruction I will cause brings a smile to my face. Hah, these Earthlings won't even see it coming. "Hey mommy look!" I little girl below tugs at her mothers shirt. "It's one of those aliens that was on TV awhile ago!" The mother turns around and shields her daughter. Her frightened expression makes my pulse race, and I have to hold back from triggering my device. I take a deep breath and steady myself then fly back up to Koran. He turns to me, "My readings are strongest this way." He flies off and I follow after.

The triangle on my scouter starts flashing faster and faster. We're coming in close. I motion to Koran to fly low. We fly through the streets, getting surprised looks by pedestrians, and stop at a large dome building reading 'Capsule Corps'. It's not the building that stops us but the line of people surrounding it. "Looks like we got a little army protecting our last Dragonball," I comment to Koran, "and I mean little." I choke out a laugh and touch down on the pavement. The Earthlings gather close to each other, arms crossed and tense, whispering. Most of their talk is directed to one person in general: a tall, dark haired, well muscled man. They refer to him as Goku. My Saiyan ears pick up parts of their conversation. "Are they Saiyans Vegeta?", a short bald man asks. "Kakarot, and I should be the only surviving full Saiyans." Vegeta answers. What, this man is a Saiyan? He has the looks, but where is his tail? And his name, it sounds so familiar, but then again I've heard so many names in my life, who's to know.

"Why have you come here?" Goku speaks up. I remove the bag of Dragonballs from my shoulder and hand it to Koran.

"I think you know." I take a few steps closer to them, one hand on my hip and the other outstretched, "Hand over the Dragonball."

"What do you need it for?", he replies, face stern.

I smirk. "I'm afraid that's confidential." Koran lets out a chuckle behind me.

"We know about that town of people you murdered!"

"Oh, you're upset about them?" I laugh and look at Koran, "And here I thought we did a good job not harming anything on this planet." I look back to Goku, "So far."


	7. 7 What have I done?

"We know about that town of people you murdered!"

"Oh, you're upset about them?" I laugh and look at Koran, "And here I thought we did a good job not harming anyone on this planet." I look back to Goku, "So far."

His face contorts in anger and the others crouch into fighting positions. My power starts to pulse through my veins in anticipation. Why not use my device against them? I clench my fists and slightly tilt my head back, starting a series of chain reactions. Chemicals advance from the device and I can feel the tingle spread down my spine and into my temples. My pupils and irises turn into a milky blue-grey from the reactions, but I can still see perfectly through them. The tingling sensations begin to subside. Now, it's safe to truly start to power up. I slightly crouch and let out a low growl. A white-blue aura surrounds me as I build up more and more power. I stop before I get too carried away and straighten myself to face the Earthlings.

I narrow my eyes at Goku and raise my right arm straight out to my side. I give him a smirk and let out a large beam, slicing through homes and the people within. The Earthlings grit and bare their teeth in anger, all but one, this Vegeta.

"You have yet to see what I am capable of Goku!" I announce.

"You want the Dragonball." He pulls the Dragonball practically out of thin air and holds it in front of him. I smirk in triumph and take a step forward. "Well, go get it!" Goku yells as he throws the Dragonball, too fast for me to catch. I growl at my stupidity and embarrassment, and hear Koran laughing. I give him a cold look, only he's not the one laughing. I turn back to the Earthlings and find Vegeta, arms crossed, laughing at me. How dare he! He'll pay for that. I give a humph and quickly take off in the direction of the Dragonball, Koran and the Earthlings in tow.

Ten minutes later, and in the middle of nowhere, I start to get a clear reading on my scouter. I turn to Koran in confirmation and he nods. The Earthlings still follow beside us. I start to pick up speed and advance far ahead of everyone, to be sure I'll reach the Dragonball first.

In a flash Goku is in front of me. I stop and almost skid into him, but quickly put space between us. "Hey." Koran says, back to me. I softly back up into him, our backs touching, and realize we are surrounded by the Earthlings. "Can you handle yourself?" I whisper to him. "What do you think I am" he laughs, "an Earthling."

I take off higher and Koran lowers himself to the ground. Five of the Earthlings follow after Koran and three follow after me. I'm left with Goku, Vegeta, and a green guy. Their power-levels read moderate, nothing for me to worry about.

"I wouldn't trust that thing." Goku spoke up.

"What would you know about it?" I snap.

"Frieza's men on Namek had them. With the fluctuation of our power, they just become useless." Frieza. Namek. I completely forgot about the Earthling that killed him. He must be one of these men, I must not let my guard down. "Now," Goku's face turned serious once again, "why are you after the Dragonballs?"

"As I said, confidential information." Liar, you don't even know why. I take a glance down at Koran, he's fighting two of them at once, but is holding out okay. I then shoot off in the direction of the Dragonball. The green man takes my right side and Goku and Vegeta take the left. I glance left to right, Goku and Green Man. I spin to my right, giving Green Man a kick in the neck. He grabs my ankle before I can pull away, and holds on tight. Come on Ceres, move faster. I give him a straight hard kick in the nose and he lets go. Punching ensues then ki based attacks. Our fight is pretty even, too even for my taste, I'll have to power up more soon.

I hear other voices, Koran and his fight must be moving closer to us. I move a distance away from my opponent and power up. I push both arms straight out to my side then, press my thumb and index fingers together over my head. I concentrate my ki to my palms while bringing them even with my chest. I then push my arms forward and release my energy as a massive yellow-white beam, heading straight toward Green Man. This should be enough to kill him. "Piccolo!", the kid yells from behind me. In a flash, Goku's in front of my attack, holding it back. So you want more do you? I push more power through my attack, greatly increasing the size of the already massive beam. It pushes him back but he still holds on. How can he do this? The rest of the fighting has stopped and everyone's eyes our locked on us. I begin to calculate my next move, if he can escape this. Right on cue, he abruptly deflects my attack to his side and it heads towards a craggy cliff. I make my move way before it reaches the cliff. I make to give Goku a knee in the stomach but he blocks it. I'm a little taken aback but quickly regain my composure and block an attack of his.

"Why are you holding back?" I ask.

"Why are you?" Goku replies. I humph and back away. I'm close to Koran and hear the beep from his scouter, he's getting an incoming transmission. I hear a raspy voice on the other end, Frost. "Have you collected all seven Dragonballs?" he asks. No. "Yes." Koran answers back, determination in his eyes. "Have you had any trouble?". "Not. At. All." Koran replies with a smirk on his face. "Very good, I'm already on my way. Keep them together and I will seek them out." One more beep signals the end of their transmission. Why did he message only Koran, and not the both of us? I turn to Koran giving him a let's-go-kick-some-ass look and start to pick out my next opponent. The Earthling's all stand next to one another again talking, probably doing the same.

I try to turn to Koran once again, but my body goes rigid. My head twitches to the side, once, twice. "Ceres?" I barely hear Koran call my name. I'm getting a "direct download" from Frost, he's changing my orders, and my body is ready to respond. _Kill Koran_. Almost immediately my arm lifts out to my side, aiming straight at him. I begin to power up more, to be sure I kill him with one blast. _Kill him_. Wait, no, I can't kill him, my mind contradicts. My ki starts to become concentrated in my palm. "What's happening?" one of the Earthling's questions. _Kill him!_ No, I can't; it's Koran. We've been through too much together, ever since the beginning. I can't possibly hurt him. My mind swims with our memories. The horrible past we had together, we kept each other sane.

The ki blast shoots from my hand, but I slightly change it's course, narrowly missing Koran. "Ceres! What are you doing!?" he yells. I curl over myself and grab the back of my head. _Kill him, kill him now!_ I start to power up again, completely against my will. I still hold fast to myself, not daring to let go. My mind tells my body one thing, and the device tells it another. I let out a series growls and screams of pain. My body feels like it will rip apart at any moment, every muscle taut and tense, ready to strike. I try to tell Koran to run but no words come out. _Kill him!_ My limbs start to shake under the pressure. What if I try to take out my device? I slowly creep my hands to the base of my skull. I move my fingers to the chip and barely touch it. It sends a painful jolt through my body and makes me lose all concentration, all it needed to carry out it's orders. I stand straight and arm out to the side once more. I look at Koran, and he just hovers there, eyes wide in disbelief. Why doesn't he run? I try to hold back the ki forming in my hand, but it's too much. I. can't. hold. back.

It releases as a thin, highly concentrated, purple beam and pierces right through Koran's chest. My body sags in relief, the deed is done. Koran grunts and stumbles forward, clutching his chest. Blood pours out between his fingers. My fingers shoot up to my lips. What have I done? "Koran!?" I whisper. My eyes burn as I try to hold back tears. He let's out a wet cough and blood appears at the corner of his mouth. His body free falls to the ground and I follow after.

He lays face-up on the rocky ground. I stand a ways away, almost too scared to approach him. The light breeze blows strands of my hair into my face. He coughs. "Ceres?" he blindly calls out to me. Without hesitation I run and kneel at his side. Blood trickles out the sides of his mouth. He holds out his hand and I grasp it with mine. "Hey, don't cry." he weakly speaks out. I hadn't realized it, but silent tears stream down my cheeks. His wipes them away with his free hand and I let out a sniffle. "You know I wasn't meant for this life." He let's out another wet cough and I squeeze his had tighter. "It's better this way." He looks into my eyes and I into his. A few tears escape his eyes and trickle down his temples. "I'm sorry." I say. He simply smiles back, but I see the pain in his eyes. They slightly go out of focus and appear to be looking at everything and nothing all at once. He takes in a sharp breath and slowly lets it out. His grip loosens on my hand. I'm losing him. I let go of his hand and it falls to his side. I grab his armor and slightly shake him. "No, you can't leave me here! Koran? Koran!" I shake him a couple more times, but his glassy eyes tell me he's not coming back. I sit back for a moment relaxing out of my frantic mood and take one last good look at him. I swallow my pain and emotions, ending the tears. Leaning over him, I close his eyes and give him a last kiss on the forehead.

I stand and calmly brush the dirt from my knees and thighs. I begin to clench my teeth; grief turning into anger. I turn to my audience of Earthlings, now on the ground, and begin to power up. My normal blue-white aura is replaced by a crimson one. I've never felt this much power flowing through my veins at once. I truly am invincible. Still powering up, I stride up to my opponents. Small rocks rise into the air and the ground splits, opening beneath me. My scouter cracks and explodes, but I don't even flinch. Vegeta takes a step closer, arms rigid, and teeth bared. So he wants to fight me does he? In an instant, I flash behind him and kick him in the back. The others gasp at my strength and speed, as Vegeta is sent flying forward. I position my self in front of him, waiting. I clasp my hands together and when he is right below me I crush him into the ground. I fly up, waiting for him to recover. He stumbles up, grumbling, then shoots up to me. "Is that all you got?" he laughs. I stare back with a blank face, betraying no emotions. He bombards me with dozens of ki blasts and I deflect them all, one handed. Their explosions sound off behind me, and their light illuminates the darkening sky.

Vegeta grunts in frustration and rushes in fast. I easily block all of his attacks. I then punch him in the face and he flies backward. He stands his ground, starting to power up. I suddenly feel woozy and stumble backward, losing some ground. Black spots invade the corners of my sight. What is happening to me? I press the bottoms of my palms into my eyes, easing some of the pain. I find I'm panting. Then, the feeling of a million stabbing needles spreads throughout my body. I open my eyes, the black spots have grown larger and left me with a sort of tunnel vision. I look toward Vegeta and he's stopped powering up. He stares at me with a strange look on his face, as if I'm the carrier of some infectious disease. Am I losing control? It's never felt like this before. The black completely blinds me, and the last thing I see is Vegeta rushing toward me. My ears start to ring and the world seems to fall away from me. All my breath leaves me and I can't take anymore in. Vegeta, he must have hit me, and hard. My consciousness begins to slip away and all I'm left with is black.


	8. 8 Hostage

**A/N I've noticed there have been more hits on chapter 8 than 7. They both came out on the same day and want to make sure you read 7 before 8. I personally think 7 is the best and don't want you to miss it :)**

* * *

My eyes shoot open and my lungs expand with a sharp, deep intake of breath. It's like I've taken a breath for the first time. My eyes burn and water from bright, white, blinding lights and I shut them tightly. I try to sit up but my body feels like lead. Then, through the constant thrum of my ears I begin to hear voices. It's a woman, frantic, yet commanding. Again, I try to open my eyes but only make out the blurry silhouettes of several people. My muscles tighten and my eyes roll back into my head. I hear the sounds of my body thrashing about and feel many strong fingers gripping into my arms and legs, holding me down. My breathing stops again and my mind screams out for oxygen. I'm suffocating. My mind and body starts to feel light, like I'm floating away. Then, once again I'm left in a shroud of black.

----

I awake to the sound of a steady beeping. Somebody clinks metal and shuffles their feet near me and I keep my eyes closed, giving the illusion that I am still unconscious. I hear voices and they seem to be on the other side of a door. I concentrate and listen.

"At least she seems to have stabilized." It's a woman.

"What are we going to do with her?" It's a man, if I'm right it's the short bald man from earlier.

"She stays here. Well, that's if it's okay with you Bulma." I identify the voice as Goku's.

"Don't forget she did try to kill us." Baldy again.

"She's no worse than Vegeta. I mean look at him now, he's okay." Goku says and is answered with a humph. I assume that was Vegeta.

"Yeah well, Vegeta isn't that great!" It's that woman again.

"She's already higher on my list than Vegeta was at this stage. When she killed her partner she at least showed some compassion." Goku said. Koran. A knot takes hold in my throat, it takes all my concentration to not move and give up my guise.

"You're right about that. What about her tail? If she stays here, shouldn't we cut it off?" Another man, but I can't place who. Cut off my tail? No way!

"You fools!" Vegeta speaks up, "You don't just go around cutting off a Saiyan's tail!"

The woman giggles, "Oh Vegeta, calm down." I hear him let out a low growl and take a few steps away. Enough of this listening, time for action.

I open my eyes a crack and see that I'm laying in a bed. I'm hooked into a number of machines and the sight of it brings back numerous suppressed memories. The room has no windows. A young man stands at the far end of the room, cleaning off equipment. I take a few more quick glances around and devise a plan.

I swiftly and silently remove all the wires and needles from my body. The steady beeping stops and causes the young man to turn in my direction. Before he can utter a sound, I quickly wrap my arm around him, putting my hand over his mouth. He struggles a little, but even in my exhausted state, I can handle him. I grab a scalpel from a metal tray and drag the man to the door.

One, two, three, I count inside my head before kicking open the door. The Earthlings gasp in surprise as I stand in the doorway with my hostage, blade at his neck. I narrow my eyes and turn the blade to the Earthlings.

"What did you do to me!" I growl, eyes darting face to face. It seems like the whole posse of Earthlings is here.

The woman holds up her hands; she's holding onto my device. "We didn't do anything, unless you mean save you!" She yells then ducks behind Goku. I start to feel a little faint but ignore it.

"Where did you get that?" I point at my device. It was a stupid question because I already knew the answer.

Green Man steps forward, "Let the man go." I only tighten my grip around him.

"Tell me what you've done to me!" I yell. They just stand and stare. I catch a glimpse of Green Man shifting his eyes. Their planning something. I stand tense, prepared for whatever they are going to do.

It happens very fast. As Green Man moves I throw the scalpel. He's too fast and it becomes lodged into the wall behind him. Damn! Goku moves in behind me and grabs my arms. I try to fight back, but in my exhausted state and restriction on ki usage, it becomes pointless.

Goku drags me back into the room and tries to sit me back on the bed. With my struggling, I imagine an outsider might see it as quite amusing. "Not very strong now, are you girl?" Vegeta stands in the doorway, arms crossed and smirking. I try to think of a comeback, but he's right, I'm nothing without the aid of my device. "I'll let you go if you don't try running." Goku tells me. I don't answer but he loosens his grip anyways. I'm free to bolt, but for some reason I choose not to.

After a long moment of silence, the woman saunters into the room and more of the Earthlings enter after her. "I'm Bulma.", she offers but I act as if I don't even notice her presence. She holds my device out in front of her. "Can you tell me what this is?" I just humph and look in the other direction. She rolls her eyes and stomps up to me. "Look here Missy! We're not trying to hurt you, we're helping you!" The audacity of her. "So, what is this?" She jiggles the device in front of her once again.

"You wouldn't understand." I say quietly.

She puts both hands on her hips. "Try me!"

"It's just a- a, thing." How the hell am I supposed to explain that, that thing.

"Yeah, well this thing" she says, putting major emphasis in 'thing', "almost killed you!"

At first, I'm taken aback. Frost. "How dare he!" I growl and quickly jump to my feet.

"Ceres, it's Ceres right?" Goku intervenes, "Hey, just calm down and we'll figure out what's going on." Before I realize it, he gently pushes me back on the bed. I just sit there, wanting answers to questions they don't know.

"As I was saying," Bulma continues, "this thing was releasing some sort of antigen. Instead of your body creating a positive immune response, it went haywire and turned all of your antibodies against you. Certain enzymes combined with your red blood cells and basically turned your blood into tar. Your body was killing itself. I had to give you a complete blood transfusion. With you being a Saiyan, I was afraid I wasn't going to find you a proper donor in time. You have Vegeta to thank for that." She turns and gives him a big white smile. So is that man really a Saiyan? "Why were you wearing it in the first place?"

I pause, not knowing whether to answer or not. If they're telling the truth, they did save me, and Frost, it seems I was right in thinking that he wanted to kill Koran and me. He succeeded with one, and I will personally kill him for that. I take a breath and answer. "It safely controls my ki. Without it, I become unstable and can hurt anything and everything, even myself."

"Is that what happened to your friend?" The kid asks.

Tears threaten to make their appearance and I have to avert my gaze. "No. That device is supposed to follow a special set of orders. Once a direct order is given, I have almost no physical control, and have to follow it whether I object or not."

"That's horrible!" Bulma pipes up.

"Who gave you these orders?" Vegeta questions.

"My overlord, Frost." Vegeta's face contorts in anger and confusion.

"You know him Vegeta?" Goku asks.

"He's Frieza's brother." Vegeta spats. "I've only seen him once, but he's just as ruthless."

"Yeah I can agree on that." I add.

"You and your friend, you're both Saiyans right?" The bald one asks.

"We were supposedly the last two, but now I'm not so sure." I say looking straight at Vegeta.

Silence ensuses until Bulma speaks up. "Would you mind if I ran some tests on you?"

I put my guard back up and lower my voice, "Like what?"

"Well, when I was looking at your blood work I noticed some…strange things. If you don't mind, I'd like to take a couple more samples. It might help answer some questions about this device you use." I think about it for a second then give a little nod in approval. "Goku, Vegeta, that means I need some of your blood too!"

Goku perks his head and immediately runs from the room, everyone chasing after. Only Vegeta stays after; he stands in the jacked up doorway, arms crossed, almost looking as if he has something to say.


	9. 9 Explanations

Bulma returns to the room a few minutes later, tourniquet and syringe in hand. She stops in front of Vegeta, arms crossed, standing in the doorway and motions to pull his arms apart.

"Don't touch me woman!" he states.

"Well, let me see your arm then!" She yells. Vegeta holds his arm to her and she applies the tourniquet, touching his upper arm more than necessary. "Come on, Vegeta, stop flexing!" She giggles and gives him a playful slap on the chest. He just gives her a 'you're fuckin' dumb' look and let's her take a sample of his blood. Bleh, I hope I don't flirt like that. Next, she comes over to me and starts the same process, minus the groping.

"So…how old are you?" She tries to start conversation.

I let out a loud sigh and decide to answer. "I dunno, 21 or 23. Somewhere in there"

"You don't know your age? That's horrible!"

"Yeah well, when you've been on a ship your entire life you tend not to keep track of the days." She puts pressure on the needle and draws it out.

"So do you have a birthday?"

"Nope."

"What about your parents? You had them didn't you?" She questions and I feel the sincerity in her voice.

I scoff. "Hell if I'll ever know." I hear a humph from the doorway and am surprised at Vegeta's presence, I would've thought he'd left by now. Bulma labels the vial and sets it on the tray with the other samples. "Do you mind if I take a look at your neck?" I hesitate but proceed to show her. "Wow, that's pretty advanced, but I think I know how it might work. Give me half an hour on the blood work, then I'll give you my diagnosis. In the mean time, you should rest and I'll see if I can get you some food." She stands, takes the tray and leaves. Vegeta moves from the doorway, but I can still see the cast of his shadow across the floor.

I get up from the bed and begin to pace the room, thinking. What am I going to do? Frost is on his way and takes me as dead. I can leave in my pod right now but where would I go? I will not choose to run for the rest of my life. I can stay and fight him, but in this weak state I am nothing. The woman, Bulma, she seemed to know how my device might work. Perhaps if I follow their orders and don't act as a threat, she'll fix it. I'll be able to kill Frost, and anyone else who crosses my path for that matter.

"Well hello Vegeta!" A blonde woman says as she enters my room. She carries a tray full of food and it reminds me of how hungry I am. "Hi! I'm Bulma's mother, you can call me Mrs. Briefs and you're Ceres right?" I nod and try not to salivate from the wonderful odors drifting through air. "I brought you some food, Bulma said you might be hungry." We both stand for awhile, silence hanging between us. "Well, I'll just leave this with you." She sets the tray on a rolling cart and leaves the room, giggling at Vegeta on the way out. Like mother, like daughter. I immediately dig in and find that it's better than any of the food I've ever had on the ship.

I finish my food and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Bulma walks in and asks me to follow her to her lab. Sticking to my earlier decision, I follow without a word, Vegeta trails behind. We enter into her lab and are met with the rest of the Earthlings. I eye them suspiciously but don't do anything to cause alarm.

"I've found some interesting results, but I'm not exactly sure what they mean." She begins. "When I looked at your first blood sample, I noticed the absence of some very key enzymes. I initially thought it was due to the chemical poisoning, but found that the chemicals were only targeting enzymes and cells that were already present in your body. I took samples of Vegeta and Goku's blood and used them as controls. Both samples had normal red blood cell counts and the correct sets of enzymes. Then, I looked at your most recent blood sample, remember that this is after the blood transfusion. All of your levels were normal. I think Vegeta's blood help put everything closer to normal levels. I believe it all ties into this device of yours. Earlier you said it controls your ki, but under certain circumstances can control your whole body. My theory is that the device sends duplicates of the missing enzyme into your body, allowing them to find their match and continue their intended process. I believe this process is what might help in the control, manipulation, and usage of ki. Have you ever been given some sort of shot, or gone under any kind surgery while you've been working for Frost?"

I can't help but laugh out loud. If only they knew. "Are you kidding me? I've been their god damn guinea pig since I was a child."

"Well, either you were born with a deficiency, or they made you that way. It's one thing for them to give you this device to control your ki, but it's another if they use it to control you. That brings me to the second part of my theory, I believe that it is programmed to send chemical impulses to your brain. If you don't follow certain orders, the device triggers certain areas of your brain and takes over your motor functions. That was completely unnecessary for them to do, he just-."

"-wanted a robot to control." I finish for her.

"Exactly." She replies.

I growl. "So," I ask, "do you have a cure for me?"

"I think I might. Vegeta's blood has already balanced out some of the deficiency, but I'll have to do further work to completely fix it."

"How long?"

"Anywhere from a couple of days to a couple of weeks." She answers.

"I'll be back in a week and a half." I turn and make my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Green Man presses.

I stop, "Training. Frost is on his way, he's coming for the Dragonballs. I'd advise you do the same."

"How long until he gets here?" Goku questions.

"I don't know." I continue on my way out and hear someone call for me, but ignore it. I push open the door and it swings shut behind me. Every second is valuable training time. I hear the door open after me.

"Ceres wait!" It's Bulma. "You need to rest." More of the Earthlings enter into the hallway with us. I ignore her request. "You're not going to listen to me are you?"

"Nope." I reply.

"Okay well, how about a compromise?", she offers.

I stop. "And what would that be?"

She pauses, thinking. "If you rest for tonight and tomorrow, I'll let you use the gravity room to train." I hear Vegeta release a grunt somewhere down the hallway.

"Gravity room?" I question.

"Yes, it allows you to train under heavier gravity. Last I knew it was programmed up to 400 times Earth's gravity but my dad always makes modifications for Vegeta."

"Tomorrow night then." I continue walking.

"You're not leaving are you?"

I humph and make my way down the hallway. I don't exactly know my way out so I plan to make my escape from the first window I come across. It's dark outside, but the streets are illuminated by lamps. I don't find an easy way to open the window so I punch through it, the glass shattering to the ground, levels below. I hoist myself into the frame and lightly push off. I softly land and the glass crackles under my boots. I turn back to the building and find that it's the one I was near earlier, the one labeled Capsule Corp.

My body is finally starting to give off the signs of fatigue. The idea of sleep is really starting to sound nice. I sprint off, where I'm going, I have no idea.


	10. 10 Gravity Room

**A/N: Okay, there's a couple of pretty corny parts in here and I'm sorry lol. If you would like to see character pics I have done of Ceres and Koran, check out the link to my deviant art on my profile.**

**

* * *

**I wake up with the sun high in the sky. A light breeze passes, causing the shadows of leaves to dance across my skin. I stand and balance myself on my branch, stretching. I look at the sun once again, not believing how long I've slept. My stomach growls, as I jump to the ground, but I choose to ignore it. No better time to start training than now.

For the rest of the day I train, only stopping when I notice the sun is no longer in the sky. I find my way to a stream and poise myself, ready to catch a fish, all the while thinking. Should I return to that Capsule Corp? I can happily train in the solitude of these woods, no one would bother me. That gravity room sounds almost too good to pass up though. In the blink of an eye, I send my hand into the water pulling out a fish. I throw it in the grass behind me and reposition myself once again. What am I even supposed to do when I get there? Knock on the door? Then what? 'Hey, Ceres here. Come to use the gravity room', how ridiculous. I catch one more fish and decide to call that good enough for now. Maybe I'll get more delicious food from that woman.

As, the sky darkens, I quickly clean and eat the fish then make my way to Capsule Corp. Before I know it, I find myself standing in front of the massive dome building, heart racing. Why am I so nervous? I walk up to what I assume is the front door and raise my hand to knock. I turn my head to see if anyone is around, to hopefully save my embarrassment of knocking, but allow my knuckles to rap on the door as I do so. Only they don't meet with a door. I turn my head and find myself looking at Vegeta in the doorway, my knuckles resting on his forehead. His eyes narrow and I slowly let my hand fall to my side. I open my mouth to say something, but don't know whether to be apologetic or give him a smart aleck comment. All I hear is a very unflattering 'Uhhh' escape between my lips.

"Oh you did come back!" Bulma shouts from within the house. She pushes Vegeta aside and meets me in the doorway smiling. I never thought I would ever be happy to see her, but she saved me from further humiliation, so that's something. I just receive her with a humph and a cold glare.

"Where's this gravity room you promised me?"

"Right this way ma'am!" She says, mocking me. I should kick her for that, but instead I just follow her, Vegeta trailing behind. We walk across the yard and to a large black and white pod. She opens the door and we all walk in. "All of the basic controls are right here." She points to a console full of knobs and buttons. "They are pretty self explanatory. If you need to use the bathroom or want a snack or something feel free to come in the house. You're also welcome to stay there too if you want." She stops in the doorway, "Be careful, and I still wouldn't try using any ki. Oh, and don't mind Vegeta he's always a jerk!" She says raising her voice. "Play nice!", and she closes the door behind her.

I walk over to the console and start to calculate what an appropriate training level would be. Vegeta comes over and starts adjusting the knobs. He stands so close, his arm brushes against mine and I unconsciously take a step away. Then, the room starts to make a whirring noise and my body begins to feel heavier and heavier. I brace my arms against the machine and lean forward, letting it hold the half of my weight. I look over to Vegeta and he shadow boxes with himself. The gravity appears to have no effect on him. I glance at the number on the machine and am shocked, 100 times Earths gravity! How can he be so unaffected, I can barely breath!?

"One hundred times gravity? Are you crazy!?" I manage to yell.

He punches and kicks his imaginary opponent. "If you can't handle it then get out.", he growls.

Jerk. I grunt as I try to lift myself off the machine. My arms and legs shake under the incredible strain. I manage to take my hands from the machine but automatically hunch forward. I summon all of my strength to stand erect. My weight suddenly shifts backwards and I stumble. Under normal circumstances I would have caught myself, but under this gravity I fall flat on my back. My head hits the tiles and I naturally try to reach up and grab it, but my arms are pinned out to my sides. I can't take this, I have to reach that machine.

I lay on the floor and try to think of the easiest position to get up from. I painfully shift my hip to the side. Then, I manage to swing my arm over. It takes quite sometime, but I hold myself on my hands and knees panting. I crawl toward the console and lean against it, taking a momentary rest. Vegeta still boxes against his opponent and I hate him for his strength. He isn't even breaking a sweat. I growl as I lift myself up and once again rest my weight on the machine. I find the knob responsible for this hell and motion to grab it. I jump as Vegeta grabs my upper arm, surprising me. His eyes are narrowed and scrunched in anger, I give him the same look back. He pushes me to the ground and I barely catch myself. "You're a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan!", he says then continues with his own training.

I growl in anger and push myself up. Sweat trickles down my temple as I stand straight and push one foot forward. I narrow my eyes and clench my fists in concentration. I slide the next foot forward, then the next, until I start getting closer and closer to my adversary. Vegeta stands only a foot away, his back to me. He turns, smirking at me. I pull back my arm and release a punch at him. He takes a slight step back and I miss him completely. My punch throws me off balance and I fall into him. He places his forearms under my armpits, catching me. My cheek presses against his chest and I feel the heat radiating off him. Or is that the heat rising in my face? Oh Kami, I must be blushing. And his arms, they're under my hot, sweaty armpits! How worse can this get?

"Get off me!" I growl, although I was more appropriately on him. I put my hands on his stomach and push. I expect him to stumble back but I only find myself back on the floor. I stand back up as he walks to the console, and turns everything off.

"What are you doing?" I growl.

"It's late." He smirks and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

I walk back to the console finding that I feel much lighter. I throw a kick, followed by a couple of punches. Maybe it's just me, but I feel so much faster. Before I revel in this gravity, I make my way back to the console and turn it back to a hundred. I have to be strong enough to face Frost. The whirring sound begins and I feel the familiar pull of my weight. I will be stronger than Frost. I punch and fall to my knees. He controlled me. I push myself up and punch again, only this time I hold my ground. He was almost the death of me, but I will be the death of him.

**A/N: Please review. I would really like to improve my writing, and if I don't have any feedback, I wouldn't know what to change. I'm also really big on staying in character, so let me know if some of my representations (especially Vegeta) don't fit. Thanks!**


	11. 11 What is this?

**So for anyone keeping up with this story, sorry for not updating sooner. Got a new job so I haven't been able to write as much. Again, sorry and please review.** **:)**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to eat with us? There's a lot of food. Come on, Vegeta has even taken time out to eat with us." Bulma pleads.

"Well I'm not Vegeta am I?" I reply.

"Sometimes I wonder…" She mumbles.

I stand and meet her in the doorway, "Leave now; you interfere with my training."

"Fine, you can starve to death! See if I care." She stomps off and I close the door behind her. Little does she know that her mother has been leaving me a couple of meals a day, wrapped up and left outside the door.

I return to the console and resume training under the 300 times gravity. I've been training almost nonstop for six days, only stopping to nap and shower. My outfit is in dire need of a good wash, as I haven't changed out of it since I first got here, and I don't have any others. I can only imagine what it must smell like. I push all hygienic thoughts out of my mind and tune back into training.

My strength and speed has already increased in such a short amount of time. Right now, I can maneuver unhindered under this gravity setting. I prove it to myself by jumping from wall to wall and throwing in a couple of defensive rolls. I think back to the first day Vegeta turned the setting to 100 times gravity. I could barely move, I've come far since then, and in such a short time. I can only go up from here.

My thoughts are interrupted by the creaking of the door. I turn and find it is only Vegeta. I ignore him and he ignores me; it's what we do. We have our own routines and stay out of each others way, only occasionally glancing at one another, to study the other's techniques. I can't help but envy him for his strength. Everyday, I struggle and push myself to the max while he barely breaks a sweat. I don't understand, I suppose I have to train that much harder.

He takes his spot in the room and I go to set the gravity. I let my hand hover over the knob. I wonder? The corners of my mouth pull back into a grin. With a quick spin of the knob, the gravity is set at 460 times and I lay my body over the console as the familiar whirring begins. I leave my hand over the knob, just incase the weight becomes too unbearable. My breath soon becomes labored and my body feels like it will collapse in on itself.

I hear Vegeta grunt in mild surprise as the full extent of the gravity hits him. At first, his body unexpectedly sags forward. Then, a look of determination I've never seen before, crosses his eyes and he stands completely straight. Head slightly tilted back, he looks at me from the corner of his eye and smirks. I find that I'm laughing, only it sounds more like a cough. It's good to know he's not invincible. I still lay plastered across the machine and remember that I did fight against him. I even had the upper hand until Frost tried to kill me. I laugh again, I'm so much stronger since then. When Bulma has the remedy to my ailment, I will be unstoppable.

Vegeta continues with his training but I can tell it doesn't come as being easy. He can maneuver but the pull of his muscles show they're under stress. Beads of sweat begin to take shape on his brow as he begins a set of crunches. "Kakarot!" He growls then quickly stands.

"Kakarot?" I question. I try to lift my head to see what he is talking about, but the gravity is too much for me. Vegeta comes over to the panel, lifts my hands off the knob, and turns off the machine. The weight lifts off me as I stand and crack the kink from my neck. Natural light floods into the room as Vegeta opens the door, "Why have you come here Kakarot!?"

"Goku?" I look and see the familiar silhouette of the man I know as Goku stepping through the doorway.

"His name is Kakarot!" Vegeta chides. "It is his Saiyan name, and as a Saiyan yourself, you will address him as so."

"How did you know he was coming?" I query.

"You haven't figured it out yet woman!?" Vegeta laughs and I scowl at him, confused.

Angered, I take a few steps toward him and lock my eyes with his. "My name is Ceres." I speak, "It's my Saiyan name, and as a Saiyan yourself, you will address me as so." Vegeta momentarily seems taken aback but hides it with a glare toward Goku, or Kakarot, whatever his name is.

Kakarot laughs, "She got you on that one Vegeta."

"What haven't I figured out yet?" I interupt, directing my question toward Vegeta. If there is something I don't know, I must have it.

Vegeta doesn't answer so Kakarot jumps in. "We can sense others ki."

"What?" I stammer, "How?"

"You'll learn eventually. Vegeta taught himself right away." Goku acknowledges. "Anyways, I came to get you guys. Bulma has a surprise for you Ceres."

"Well, it really isn't a surprise now is it?" I say.

Goku stops and thinks. A smile plays across his lips. "I guess you're right.", he laughs. "Well let's go we don't want to keep them waiting."

I follow him out of the gravity room and to the house. Bulma finally must have found me a cure. About time. Vegeta hmphs as we walk through the door but I pay him no attention. I will be stronger than any of these fools around here when this is done. My thoughts bring a smirk to my face. We round a corner and the shouts of people ring in my ears. I quickly jump into a defensive position, ready for any attack coming my way. The shouts turn to laughter and I find the usual group of Eathlings causing the ruckus. They're laughing - at me.

"Happy birthday Ceres!" Bulma shouts. She walks up to me holding a little plate with some kind of dessert, a flaming stick stabbed through the middle. She holds it up to me expectantly.

"What is this?" I growl.

"It's a cake, you make a wish and blow out the candle silly." Bulma laughs. I actually wanted to know what this whole thing was but she obviously didn't grasp that. "You kind of remind me of Goku when I first met him, not knowing some of the funniest things."

I reach up and extinguish the flickering candle flame between my fingers. "You took me away from my training for this…this…birthday party!"

"Yes, so eat your cake, my mom made it." She shoves the cake into my hand and I have no choice than to take it. Her mother does make good food. I notice everyone has a piece and they diligently dig in. I poke my finger into it, taking a sample of the outer coating, and pop my finger in my mouth. The sweetness of it momentarily pains my mouth but is briskly replaced by it's creamy goodness. Then, I take a bite out of the whole thing; the inside fluff does not let me down. I gobble it up as the others finish.

"Looks like time for presents!" Bulma announces as she flits around the room, reaching for something.

"Presents?" I mumble. What did I walk myself into?

"We didn't get much, seeing as we don't really know what you like." Bulma says as she hands me some dark blue fabric. "I stole some of Vegeta's spandex and Chi Chi over here sowed them into your style." A dark-haired woman smiles and waves at me from the couch; I look the other way. Vegeta begins a screaming match with Bulma. Something about her walking into his room without permission.

I unfold the fabric and find three nearly identical replicas of my own suit. I can't help but be touched by there kindness. "I don't need you charity!" I growl and let the suits drop to the ground.

Vegeta picks them up. "Don't ever take my stuff again woman!" I take a deep breath, ready to defend myself but Bulma speaks before I do.

"You have about sixty different pairs of those, she has one!" Bulma screams. I exhale. That could have been embarrassing.

Vegeta hmphs and stalks off with the suits, I'm assuming to his room.

"Vegeta sure is a character." Scarface comments.

Baldy laughs, "That's for sure. Can you imagine him wearing those suits cut like that?" Everyone in the room joins in with laughter. Picturing Vegeta with his half of his ass hanging out, I even let out a single chuckle.

Baldy walks up to me, standing uncomfortable a couple of feet away. "We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Krillin." He holds out his hand, but I keep mine folded across my chest. You're not here to make friends, I remind myself. "Looks like we really do have another Vegeta on our hands.", He laughs.

"Tell me about it." Bulma sighs.

"Well, I'm Yamcha." Scarface raises his hand in a single wave.

"Tien", Three-eyes gives a nod of his head, "and this is Chiaotzu."A small white-skinned boy waves in recognition.

"Gohan."

"You can call me Roshi. W-"

Chi Chi elbows him in the side before he can speak anymore. "Chi Chi." She smiles.

The introductions stop at Green Man. He leans against the wall, stance similar to mine. Goku walks up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "This is Piccolo, he tends to be shy sometimes." The others join in on another laugh at Piccolo's expense. "And you know me as Goku!"

They look at me expectantly. "Are we done?"

"I do have one more thing for you. Follow me." Bulma instructs.

We all follow her into the lab area of the giant house. We walk by two open doors, Koran's and my pod are inside. I stop, "You took our pods?"

"Yup. My dad is trying to make replicas. That gravity room was originally a spaceship my dad made based off of the pods. Cool, huh?" Bulma says. She continues on and we all follow.

We stop in one of the medical labs. "So I think I might have your cure." Bulma smiles.


	12. 12 Creeper

Again, sorry for the wait. I've drawn a scene from this chapter and it's on my deviant (.com) if you wanted to check that out. Reviews are always lovely :)

* * *

"I made you a genetic cocktail of sorts." Bulma says as she sucks the contents of the vial into the needle. "This should solve things, at least for awhile. Alright now, let me see your arm."

She swabs my upper arm with an alcohol base astringent and pokes the needle into my arm. I can feel the contents of the needle spreading under my skin. I try not to think about it or else I might gag. "I'll have to give you a couple more shots, just to make sure everything will stay stabilized. Other than the time it took to make, it was an easy fix."

"So I can summon my ki…safely?" I look at my palms. All that power I had, I can use under my own discretion now. I smirk and let myself out, on my way back to the gravity room.

"You sure that was a good idea Bulma?" I hear Krillin asking as I make my way down the hall.

"She'll be fine." Goku encourages. "Besides, I'm sure she's really a softy inside!" I want to go back and show him how much of a softy I really am, but I think better of it.

I step back into the all familiar gravity room and set the gravity to 300 times once again. My heart races as I set the controls to release the bots I've seen Vegeta use so many times. What if she's wrong and I can't control my ki? The bots hover within the room, ready for my attack. I begin to summon my ki. At first, it comes as being aqueous, and I cannot control it's shape. I focus and it becomes more concentrated, forming into a bright, blue glowing ball. I squish and compress it's shape into a flattened disk. I smile and fling it towards the bots. They do their job and rebound my attack towards me. I dodge and another bot sends it in my direction again. I make a quick side step and avoid it. This is so much better that my normal training regiment. The disk comes straight at me and I send a ki blast at it. They momentarily linger in the air then cancel each other out.

Let's see what else I got. I power up, the waves of energy pulse across my skin and through my veins. I pull my hands together at my side and channel ki into my palms, a large ball forming within. With a grunt I release it as a beam, sending it curving around the room and back at myself. I'm slow in my defense and I cross my arms across my face, shielding myself with ki. The force of my attack pushes me back but I hold my ground. I thrust the shield of ki outward and deflect the beam past me. The bots take their position and resume their game. The beam, now turned massive ball, chases after me, bouncing from bot to bot, until I eradicate it with another counterattack.

I train well into the night, slowly increasing the gravity over time. Sweat leaves wet strands of hair clinging to my neck and forehead. I swipe them off my face and complete another set of push ups. My eyes begin to feel heavy, telling me it's time for well-needed rest. I stretch and turn off the gravity, quietly opening the door on my way out.

The lawn is almost under complete darkness, other than the streetlights eerie glow across the silent road. I soundlessly make my way into the house and navigate through the dark halls toward the bathroom.

"Do you always creep around other peoples houses at night?" Vegeta's voice breaks the dead silence. My heart skips a beat in surprise. Say something witty, Ceres.

"Humph, I should be asking you the same thing." I reply, my back to him. I open the bathroom door enough to reach my arm in and flip on the light switch. I turn and face Vegeta, a sliver of light is projected across his bare chest and face. I've never noticed how deep his scars are. He takes a step toward me, leaving only a foot between us. With out taking my eyes off him, I take a step back and bump into the doorframe. He moves with me, still keeping that one foot interval and holds something out to me. "Here." He says and I reach out for the dark wad of fabric.

"What, did Bulma insist you give these to me?" I laugh at the three suits I was given earlier and he growls. "You do everything she tells you to, don't you?" I provoke with an even tone, looking him in the eye.

He punches his fist into the wall, next to my head and I smirk, proud of getting him riled up so fast. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I do as I please."

"So it was your decision to give them to me?" I laugh.

He narrows his eyes and opens his mouth, but no words come out. Frustrated, he turns and leaves. Good job, he was trying to be nice, but I had to go and be a bitch about it. I sigh and follow after him.

"Wait." I call. I reach out and lightly touch my fingertips to his arm, but quickly pull them back, not wanting to invade his space. He turns and looks at me impatiently, waiting for me to talk. There's so much I've been wanting to ask him. What our race was like. How he and Goku survived. If there were any other survivors. Does he even know the truth?

Surprising me, he takes two steps toward me and I find my back against the wall once more. His face is only a few inches from mine. I find myself staring into the depths of his eyes, and I believe he is doing the same to me. The tips of my fingers slightly brush against his bare chest. I didn't even realize my arm was raised. My eyes trail down to his lips; they're even closer than they were before. He's only about an inch away now, I can feel his breath roll across my own lips. As quickly as it started, he turns away and leaves down the hallway.

I stand, momentarily stunned, then sigh and enter the bathroom. What the hell was that? I take my shower, trying to clear my head from what just happened and put on my new suit. It ends up being a perfect fit. I return to the gravity room and set the gravity a little higher, to sleep under. I eventually doze of but my dreams are plagued with the nightmarish images of Frost and Koran, not to mention Vegeta.


End file.
